


Once Bitten, Not Shy

by Hocchikisu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Control, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hocchikisu/pseuds/Hocchikisu
Summary: Selling blood to thirsty vampires isn't the most reputable way to make some cash, but it's not nearly as risky as it sounds. It doesn't even hurt, or so they say. Kyle's a little skeptical, but he needs the money. And he'll try anything once.
Relationships: Vampire/Human Who Only Consented to the Bite
Comments: 17
Kudos: 220
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Once Bitten, Not Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolahaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahaze/gifts).



> Happy Nonconathon, and hope you enjoy!

On the outside, the Nocturne was just a squat, windowless block of concrete, hiding in a rare shadowy spot just beyond the neon glow of the strip. But on the inside, the place was a fucking labyrinth, and all over black velvet. An employee met Kyle at the door, guiding him down a dingy stairwell and then through a hallway lined with unmarked doors. Muffled giggles and gasps seemed to emanate from everywhere and nowhere, but they met no one else until they reached the booth he'd been assigned.

Kyle didn't know what else he'd expected from a vampire nightspot. Maybe something a little more...tasteful? But it wasn't like he was here to critique the atmosphere. Let the vamps have their velvet. Kyle was here to get paid.

See, most vamps, being filthy rich and all, had their own personal bloodbags on call-- _consorts_ , they called them, to class the whole deal up a little. But that was too much of a bother for some, and they just wanted a quick, anonymous, no-strings-attached meal. That was where Kyle came in, and the Nocturne, to take care of all the legal crap. Any human brave enough to sign up as a "donor" could make good money in exchange for an hour of their time and half a pint of their blood.

Kyle wasn't an idiot--he knew he was taking a risk. But the Nocturne's security setup put most of his fears to rest. Three of the booth's walls were just panes of glass. Anything that went on inside would be in plain view of the uniformed guard stationed just outside the door, who was very tall, very hairy, and quite possibly an actual werewolf.

Plus there was that one final bit of insurance, which the employee pressed into Kyle's hand just as he slid open the booth's door. Kyle got to carry his very own personal panic button. If he ever really felt like his life was in danger, all he'd have to do was slam that red button, and the guard would be there in a flash to pull the vamp off him. So really, Kyle didn't see how it could get much safer. And the last thing the club would want to deal with was a lawsuit or a blood-drained corpse on their property.

On the inside, the booth was pretty roomy. There was enough space for a small plastic table, two stools, and a sort of cot off to the side. The vamp was already waiting on one of the stools, reading a novel propped up on the table. No, it wasn't anything weird and occult, and it wasn't _Dracula_ either. Just a regular old mystery. The vamp's choice of reading material wasn't the only thing that turned out to be kind of an anti-climax.

The vampire looked human, more or less. He was a male, to Kyle's vague disappointment, with neatly combed hair, wearing a button-down shirt and a loose tie. His skin was a little too pale, a little too smooth, and of course he wasn't breathing--he kind of reminded Kyle of a figure in a wax museum. The vamp's dark, liquid eyes were the only part of him that moved at all, and they were still fixed on his book, flicking rapidly from line to line.

Off-putting? For sure. Monstrous? Not really.

Eventually the vamp must have reached a good stopping point in his book, because he finally bothered to look up.

"You must be Kyle," the vampire said, smiling a tight-lipped smile that didn't show even a hint of fang. He was soft-spoken, lilting, with an accent Kyle was pretty sure he'd never heard before in his life. Well, that made sense, considering this was a vamp--if he'd been born any time in the past few centuries, he was one of the younger set. Nodding stiffly, Kyle took his own seat across the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyle." The vamp closed his book and leaned forward onto his elbows. His nostrils flared slightly, and then he added, in the same conversational tone, "Your scent is remarkably pure."

"The fuck? What's that supposed to mean?" Maybe Kyle should have just kept his mouth shut, but seriously--what the hell? The vamp blinked once, slowly and deliberately, but did not seem particularly offended.

"Many of the humans who offer themselves to me like this stink of hatred and fear. Or their blood has been tainted by drugs and disease. You're different." Then the smile faded from the vampire's face, and he raised one delicate eyebrow. "You're also very young. Have you ever been bitten before, Kyle?"

 _Fuck off, I'm eighteen_ , was what Kyle wanted to say, but this time he was able to control himself. To a decrepit old bat like this, anyone south of ninety must still seem like a kid. Still, he could do without the condescension.

"Nah," Kyle shrugged and did his best to sound casual. Like letting a vamp snack on him was one of the least exciting things he had planned for tonight. "First time. Is that a problem or something?"

"Well...I think I would be remiss if I didn't warn you." Now the vampire had his hands steepled atop the table, and was watching Kyle gravely from above them. "The bite is an...intense experience. Particularly to those unaccustomed to it. Your body may respond in ways you didn't anticipate."

"That's what they said," said Kyle. "I watched all the videos. Signed about a hundred disclaimers." Fuck, was the vamp _trying_ to freak him out? His buddy Derek, the one who'd put him up to this, said getting bitten didn't hurt any worse than getting a shot. Because vamp fangs injected a kind of venom, an "analgesic," whatever that fucking meant.

"If you're having second thoughts, it's not too late to back out. I won't be at all offended." This time, the vampire did show a flash of pure white teeth as he smiled.

"I'm not backing out!" Kyle snapped. He wanted the damn money, for one, and if he ended this now, he'd walk away with nothing. And beyond that--like hell he'd let this smug, undead fucker scare him off. "Can't we just get on with this? I know what I signed up for."

"I'm sure you did. I just wanted to be certain." The vamp's tongue flicked out from between his lips--ugh. He was thirsty, all right. Of course those qualms had all been for show. "Do you have a preference, Kyle?"

"Huh?" Sure, Kyle had a preference. He liked women, mostly--human women. But he was pretty sure that wasn't what the vamp was asking about.

"Would you prefer your wrist?" The vampire waved a hand. "Or your throat? Perhaps your thigh, if discretion is a concern to you..."

" _Wrist."_ Kyle had already checked that box on one of those damn forms. Who the hell would want a vamp nosing around their neck or between their legs? Just the thought made his skin crawl.

"Whenever you're ready, then." That must be Kyle's cue. He shook off his last fit of nerves, rolled up his sleeve, and propped his elbow up on the table. The vamp flowed smoothly to his feet and leaned in close, but he was still fucking hesitating.

"Perhaps you should lie down," the vampire said, indicating the cot with a nod.

"I'm fine like this," hissed Kyle through gritted teeth. "Bite me already!"

"As you wish." And then the vamp finally went for it. His mouth fit perfectly around Kyle's wrist, and then his fangs slid in. Just a pair of pinpricks, hardly painful at all. The vamp didn't push his luck, either--he let go as soon as he'd punctured the skin. Kyle shivered, watching the blood bead out of the two tiny wounds, and then the vamp started to lap it up.

The sensation was--it was wet, and the noise it made was pretty fucking disgusting, but Kyle could handle it, so long as he didn't think about what was going on all that hard. Once he closed his eyes, that was easy enough. What little pain there was vanished right away, almost like magic.

Damn--Kyle's friend hadn't been fucking with him. After a few more seconds, it actually started to feel _good._ The vamp's steady, gentle licking was kind of soothing, easing Kyle into a mild, dizzy high. It was like he was weightless, floating on clouds...except he wasn't, really, and he just barely managed to keep himself from tipping backwards off the stool.

"Are you all right?" The licking stopped, and shortly after, Kyle's wrist started to sting again. Kyle groggily opened his eyes, and then he got a shock of his life. The vamp had stepped back, was frowning again, his features arranged into what was probably meant to be a worried expression. But his _eyes--_ they'd been dark before, and now they weren't. They were yellow as a cat's, slit-pupiled, inhuman.

"'M...'m okay," Kyle murmured. He couldn't seem to look away from the vamp's eyes. As he stared into them, the color seemed to shift by the second, growing sometimes deeper, sometimes brighter--from sunlight to molten gold. "What's...what's happen'd t'you?"

"Oh, nothing. Please don't worry about me." The vampire licked a stray droplet of blood from the corner of his mouth. His voice hadn't changed. It was still just as melodic, almost as fascinating as his gleaming eyes. "I do think you should lie down, Kyle. I'd hate for you to fall. You could get hurt."

That sounded reasonable. Kyle didn't know why he'd refused in the first place. Just stubbornness, he guessed, and wanting to look tough. But the vamp probably wouldn't be all that impressed with him if he fainted and cracked his head open on the floor.

Kyle pushed himself to his feet, with the aid of the table, and the vamp helped him stagger over to the cot. It was much better to be on his back, his head propped up by the pillow the vamp slid beneath it. And when the vamp started to feed again, sucking gently at his wrist to get the blood flowing again, Kyle shuddered and moaned from low in his throat. He even arched his back a little. He couldn't help it. It was so good--almost like getting his dick sucked. Or at least, it was what he imagined getting his dick sucked was like.

And speaking of his dick--his underwear was starting to feel really tight. Kyle squinted down his body, spotted the tent in his jeans, and felt like he just might die of humiliation. He rolled to the side, tugging his wrist free from the vamp's mouth.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Dunno why...it just..." It had just happened. What the fuck? Kyle wasn't a kid anymore, and he'd never been prone to that kind of thing in the first place. Sure, the licking felt good, but this was a vamp. A _male_ vamp. He'd had some weird fantasies and watched some fucked up porn, but bloodsucking bats weren't one of his turn-ons.

If only his cock agreed.

"No need for apologies," the vampire said. "It's a very common response." Was he laughing at Kyle? Was that a laugh in his voice, sarcasm lurking behind his solemnity? Kyle gave a wordless groan, flinging his free arm in front of his face. It would all be over soon. Then he'd collect his check, go home, and never, ever do this ever again.

Carefully but firmly, the vampire peeled Kyle's arm away from his eyes. He smiled down at Kyle, his bared fangs glinting, along with his eyes. Then he reached out his hand, and oh fuck--the vamp's hands. They'd changed, too. His fingers were longer, spindlier. His neat, manicured nails had grown into dark, wicked claws--

"You're a virgin, aren't you, Kyle?" The vampire asked, brushing his face with a hand, so careful with the sharp tips of his talons.

"...Yeah," Kyle murmured, and then stiffened. Why the hell would he ever admit to that? What was wrong with him? It was like his conscious mind was lagging way, way behind the rest of him. He hadn't even noticed the vamp moving, but suddenly he was right on top of Kyle, straddling him with his legs, their faces way way too damn close.

"Very good," the vampire purred. "So much harder to find than they used to be." He nuzzled right up against Kyle's cheek, burrowed into his shoulder, and then there were cold lips and a cold tongue pressing into the crook of his neck. Kyle recoiled violently, lashing out with his elbows, but his motions were weak and haphazard.

"Stoppit," he slurred. "Get off. Not--n'there." Even in this daze, Kyle still remembered damn well what the agreement had been. A bite to his wrist, a half-pint of blood. Had the vamp just--had the vamp just fucking kissed him?

"Shh. Don't be frightened," the vampire soothed, his eyes narrowing. He tried to stroke Kyle's cheek again, but Kyle slapped his hand away. Spurred by sudden panic (wrong, wrong, this was all wrong), Kyle managed to pull himself out from between the vamp's knees. He swung off the cot, and once his feet were firmly on the floor again, he felt a little steadier. He needed to get off the cot, out of this booth, somewhere he could catch his breath and _think--_

The vamp seized him under the chin, claws clamping down on his throat, turning him so they were eyes to eye. He spoke--and though he was still so soft-spoken, something about his voice seemed to pierce right through Kyle's head, poking and prodding at some obscure part of his brain.

 _"Don't go,"_ the vampire said. " _Stay here with me, Kyle."_ What little strength Kyle had left slipped right out of him then. He'd become numb, nerveless, unable to so much as twitch in protest while the vampire clutched him close and licked a stripe down his throat. The vamp had fucked with his head, scrambled his brains, fucking _hypnotized_ him--Kyle had thought for sure that was nothing but a myth.

Squinting through the glass of the booth, Kyle located the dark, hulking shape of the guard outside. No words would come from his mouth, so he tried to plead with his eyes. If he couldn't struggle, couldn't make any noise, couldn't do anything but lean into the vamp's embrace--did it look like he wanted this? Was that why the guard was just fucking standing there?

At the very same moment the vampire's fangs plunged into his neck, Kyle remembered the piece of plastic he still held in his hand. The vamp latched this time, gnawing at him with all his teeth, making a sort of growling noise--there was a red-hot burst of pain that faded in an instant, right as a pleasure just as hot began to rush through him with every heartbeat. This was Kyle's final chance, before he lost himself again. He jammed his thumb against the sweat-slick panic button, once, twice, three times.

No alarm. No flashing lights. Outside the booth, Kyle saw the guard shift. Saw the man's head turn, without any particular urgency, to peer through the window. Then, without meeting Kyle's eyes, the guard gave a shrug and turned his back on the glass.

That fucking piece of shit. Him and everyone who'd set this up, all those smiling bastards with their forms--if Kyle lived through this, he was going to--

He felt the vamp's fangs slide out of him again, and gave an undignified groan, his rage and his terror at war with pure need. The more the vamp drank from him, the closer he was to death--but without the vampire's mouth on him, kissing euphoria right into his veins, Kyle felt like he might die anyway. His cock was so hard that it hurt, pressing urgently against his soaked underpants. The vamp pushed him down onto the cot, gazed down at him from above, his mouth dripping red, his eyes glittering with predatory intent. Kyle felt his mouth move, forming the words "please" and "someone" and "help."

"No one will come for you," the vampire said, his kindly voice like a caress as he cupped the fresh bitemark on Kyle's neck. "No creature dares steal prey from me." He pawed lightly at Kyle's fist, still clenched tightly around the panic button. " _So give that little toy to me._ " Kyle's hand fell open for him, and the vampire plucked the bit of plastic between two fingers, tucking it into his pocket. Then he surveyed Kyle from above, tongue swiping across his stained and sticky lips.

" _Take off your clothes,_ " the vampire ordered. Kyle's hands moved on their own, slow and clumsy. His shirt came off over his head easily enough, but his fingers fumbling with his jeans like they'd never encountered buttons before. The vampire observed his struggles with a look of faint amusement--Kyle was also an observer of sorts, a mute and horrified prisoner in a body that now obeyed someone else's commands.

It was a purely physical relief when his leaking cock finally sprang free from his underwear. Kyle laid back again, panting faintly. But now all of him was exposed to the vampire's greedy gaze and grasping hands. Kyle held his breath and cringed when those claws came near his cock, gently fondling the head, pressing it down and then releasing it to bob up and down.

"So eager, Kyle," the vampire murmured. "You want me very much, don't you? Or do you even know what you want?" Kyle let out a sort of whine. No, he didn't know--not what he wanted, or whether that noise had been denial or a plea. "Well, then. You've been very obedient. I suppose you deserve a reward."

" _Turn over. On your knees_."

Kyle slowly began to shift his heavy body, though his internal voice had now reached a screaming pitch. Run, run, he had to _run_. Instead he knelt, raising his hips without having to be told. His head was down, resting on the pillow, his legs apart to give that much more room to his swollen cock. The vampire trailed an appreciative hand across his ass, claws prickling against the tender flesh of his Kyle's inner thighs.

No, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Kyle whimpered into the pillow in mingled fear and disbelief. Despite his own hard-on, he'd only thought of being pierced by the vampire's fangs, teased by his agile tongue as he fed. But the pose he'd been placed in now was hard to mistake, and so was the way the vampire kneaded his buttocks. His "reward" just meant becoming another kind of prey.

Could a vamp even get it up? When they were flush with blood they could, Kyle remembered hearing, and this vampire was very well-fed. But he didn't know...he'd never thought about...what the fuck did they look like down there? Kyle's imagination took a hysterical turn, as he thought of how the vampire's hands had changed to twisted talons. And he wasn't strong enough to turn his head and see what lay in store for him.

God. He was so scared. He wanted to go home. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, safe in his own bed. He wanted--

Kyle wanted what the vampire had told him he wanted, just as much as he wanted everything else. He kept his ass in the air, though his legs shook beneath him, and his hole twitched in anticipation as the vampire settled into position behind him. His fangs had felt so good, and his cock might feel so much better. His cock would make Kyle whole again.

"Are you ready for me?" said the vampire.

"Nnnh," Kyle managed, still muffled by the pillow. As if he ever could be. The vampire sighed, scooting forward, and then there was something cold, something solid and slick with who the hell knew what, nudging up against his hole. But that was as far as it went for that moment. The vampire kept him in suspense, tousling his hair and gently scratching the nape of his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kyle," the vampire murmured, his concern sickly-sweet. " _Relax_. _Move back onto me._ "

Kyle made a strangled, broken noise as he obeyed. He thrust his hips against the vamp, too out of it to even try to easing his way onto the cock, and the vampire mirrored his motion, plunging right into him. No matter what the vampire said, it fucking _hurt_ \--it was a thick monster of a cock being crammed into Kyle's ass, when he'd never even taken a finger there before. In between his sobs, he tried desperately to squirm forward and escape, but he was as weak and helpless as he'd ever been, and the vampire held him pinned beneath his claws.

"Easy, easy," the vampire said. He just kept forcing himself further in, draping himself over Kyle's back. And then came mercy--the vampire bit him again, a brief shallow nip to his shoulder, just what he'd needed to make it all go away. It was an injection of pure pleasure, rushing to his throbbing heart and then to his throbbing cock, making him see bright red stars. Oh fuck.

Kyle came, not from the cock pumping into him, but from the bite. He spilled onto the cot with a weak, hiccuping cry. For a few moments he was limp, helplessly riding his peak, before it faded, and there was still a cock splitting him open, the vampire settling into a rhythm of thrusts. Too much, it was too much, he couldn't take it anymore--

" _It feels good_ ," the vampire hissed to Kyle, and he was blinded by stars again, his mind going briefly blank. " _You want more_. _You want what only I can give you._ " Kyle wanted it, god, please, he _needed it_ , though he struggled to wrap his mind around what _it_ could be. Maybe it was the vampire, his flashing teeth, the eyes that swallowed you whole, his _cock_ \--the cock that Kyle had never seen, but knew must be beautiful, perfectly shaped, meant to be buried deep inside of him.

Or was Kyle the one that had been made for this? He must have been, because he'd gotten hard again. He whined piteously for more whenever he felt the cock draw back out, and the vampire, so kind, so generous, always answered his plea, striking at his core again and again. The vampire's pace grew quicker, rougher, harsher, but Kyle still couldn't get enough. He wept and clutched at the sheets, rutting helplessly in time with the vampire's assault, on the verge of a climax that he knew already would bring no relief.

When the vampire came inside him, it was so cold that it burned. It _hurt_ , no substitute at all for the thickness of the cock that slid slowly out of him. Kyle's hips continued to jolt once he was empty, and his cock continued to drip desperately onto the sheets. Even touching himself was impossible. It wasn't his own hand he wanted, it was the vampire, inside him again.

"Dear, dear," he heard the vampire say, not at all out of breath--how could he be? "Insatiable, aren't you? But I'm afraid I'm quite finished."

" _Please_." Kyle had somehow found his voice again, but all he had left was one tearful word. "Please, pleasepleaseplease--"

"Oh, all right," the vampire said. "And let no one ever tell me again that I'm _unkind_ to you creatures..." An arm wrapped around Kyle's trembling shoulders, and he could smell his own blood, spattered thickly across the vampire's shirt. A wet mouth pressed against his nape, almost a kiss, better than any kiss.

This time, Kyle didn't even feel the bite. He just gasped, sagged, melted into his second orgasm. A veil of soft black velvet seemed to fall over his eyes.

He didn't fight it. Here, finally, was peace.

* * *

Kyle had been bitten four times. He felt every one of them as he woke up. His wrist, his shoulder--two deep, throbbing spots on his neck. But the pain from the bites was nothing, next to the feeling in his raw, swollen hole.

God. How the fuck was he still alive? Kyle had thought--well, he hadn't thought much of anything, by the end there. And it wasn't like it had worn off quite yet. His head was resting on something soft, a little firmer than the pillow. His hair was being petted, in slow, absent strokes.

Kyle's eyes shot open. What greeted him was a familiar and terrible face, peering down at him with a pursed lip of sympathy. Pale skin like a wax mask, eyes that were dark again, though still with a deadly gleam. Kyle was lying against the vampire's thigh, still on that same blood-stained cot.

He tried to get away. He really did try. Even if he'd lost too much blood to run, Kyle would crawl along the floor if it meant he could escape this hell. But forget the floor. He couldn't even make it out of the vampire's lap. All he managed to do was toss his head, moaning from low in his throat as he tried to force his battered body to _move_ \--

" _No._ " The vampire held him in place with a firm hand and a reproving tone. "You're very weak, Kyle. You need to lie still and rest." Kyle's eyelids fluttered, despite his valiant efforts, and then he slipped back into darkness. But some part of him remained, listening. There was someone else there, a new voice. This one was a deeper rumble, nothing like the bright voice that had ensnared Kyle.

"At least the boy's still alive."

"Of course he is," Kyle's vampire replied, clicking his tongue. "I'm not a wolf. I don't tear my prey to pieces."

"Very amusing. I'm getting rather sick of cleaning up your messes, Valentin. You've more than earned yourself a ban."

"It won't happen again, my friend. You have my word."

"And how many times have you promised to mend your ways? Too many times to count, over the years."

"...Well. It won't happen again for some time." Kyle felt it then, through darkness. The sting of fingers pressed hard against the twin punctures on his neck. "I do believe I've found my next consort at last."


End file.
